Piel de perro
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Sumido en la desesperación, el joven samurái hace un trato con un Inugami. ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar las adversidades que le esperan? ¿Encontrará una segunda oportunidad en la joven que prometió desposarlo? Inspirado en "Piel de oso"
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez un joven samurái llamado Inuyasha, quien era conocido por su gran valentía en el campo de batalla. No había guerrero más bravo, ágil y diestro en toda la región. Con la llegada ocasional de la paz, el soldado debía colgar sus armas y dedicarse al campo hasta la próxima rebelión. Sin embargo, cayó en desgracia tras la caída de su amo. Nadie quería aceptar a un _rōnin_ en su clan, y por consiguiente, debía vagar errante como una hoja a merced del viento. Cansado de ser utilizado en trifulcas triviales sin recibir compensación alguna, se resignó a vivir como un mero campesino. No obstante, no tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar dicha tranquilidad, puesto que al poco tiempo su familia le dio la espalda tras considerarlo un bueno para nada.

Abandonado a su suerte, solo y sin dinero, Inuyasha no tardó mucho tiempo en caer en la desesperación. Luego de vagar sin rumbo por días enteros, se internó en un bosque que tenía fama de ser territorio de criaturas sobrenaturales. Allí encontró un lugar donde apoyar las espaldas adoloridas y un riachuelo donde calmar su sed. Una vez satisfecho, pensó con tristeza en su suerte.

-No sirvo para otra cosa que no sea la guerra. Como van las cosas, sin dinero ni oficio, estoy condenado a morir de hambre. ¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento sus oídos se hicieron sordos ante el estrépito del viento. Una súbita ventisca le alborotó los cabellos, cubriéndole la cara y la boca. Una vez recompuesto, distinguió delante de sí la imponente figura de un Inugami, que lo miraba con sumo interés.

La criatura lo olfateó descaradamente con ademanes caninos, por lo que recibió un puñetazo en el hocico. Si bien el Inugami chilló de dolor, no se mostró molesto por ello. Al contrario, parecía que las fauces se torcían en una mueca, al tiempo que la lengua le colgaba por un lado.

-¡Vaya que tienes problemas, humano! No tienes ni tan siquiera un grano de arroz para saciar tu hambre.

-No se vive sólo de arroz. – respondió señalando con un gesto vago el peral sobre su cabeza

-Tienes razón, pero no me vas a negar que necesitas dinero. Podrás tener tanto como quieras, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Verás, no acostumbro a proveer a los cobardes.

Inuyasha se irguió de un salto.

-¡Aquí donde me ves, soy un samurái! – replicó altanero – «Guerrero» y «cobardía» son dos palabras que no van juntas.

-¿Ah, sí? Si yo fuera tú, echaría un vistazo a mis espaldas.

Al voltearse, se topó con un enorme demonio perro que estaba a punto de caerle encima. Inuyasha no vaciló en hacerle frente con katana en mano, cortándole una de sus patas. El demonio cayó de bruces al suelo en un charco de sangre, profiriendo aullidos de dolor. Sin perder tiempo, el joven samurái saltó sobre él y le abrió la garganta de un solo tajo, matándolo en el acto. Luego se retiró para recobrar el aliento.

-Te sobra valor.- aplaudió el Inugami- Sin embargo, debes cumplir con otros requisitos.

-¿Qué clase de requisitos?

-Entonces, ¿estás interesado?

-Sólo habla.

El Inugami le ofreció otra sonrisa perruna.

-Como dije, podrás ser tan rico como quieras, incluso más que el emperador, si no te lavas ni peinas durante siete años.

-Eso es fácil. – bufó Inuyasha

-Tampoco podrás cortarte las uñas, la barba o el cabello.

-Entendido.

-Tampoco podrás rezar.- sentenció el Inugami, ocultando una sonrisa con las mangas de su vestido

-¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-A eso voy. – respondió la criatura, con ojos ardientes como brasas- Si rompes mis condiciones o mueres en ese intervalo de tiempo, tomaré posesión de tu cuerpo. Por otro lado, si logras sobrevivir, serás libre y rico por el resto de tu vida.

Considerando su miseria y las miles de veces que arriesgó su vida en batalla, Inuyasha pensó que bien podría arriesgarse una vez más. Aceptó el trato del Inugami, quien, complacido, le ofreció su vestido al tiempo que decía:

-Mientras lo lleves puesto, siempre que metas la mano en el bolsillo sacarás un puñado de monedas de oro.

Mientras Inuyasha se cambiaba las vestiduras, el Inugami se encargó de quitarle la piel al demonio perro. Terminada su labor, se la dio al joven guerrero.

-Ésta será tu capa y también tu cama, ya que no deberás tener ninguna otra. – luego, con aire imperioso, añadió- A causa de tus vestidos te llamarán _Piel de Perro_.

Dicho esto, el Inugami desapareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

Una vez comprobado que la criatura no mentía tras sacar un puñado de monedas de oro del bolsillo y colocarse la piel de perro encima, Inuyasha se dedicó a la buena vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Tener todo el dinero del mundo a su disposición era una sensación embriagante para Inuyasha. Al principio se sintió en el limbo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que dejarse envolver por la impresión de tener tanto poder en su bolsillo. Sin embargo, no era un idiota. A pesar que tenía más dinero del que pudiera desear, sabía que no podía andar por ahí, derrochándolo a plena vista de todos. Llamar la atención sería su sentencia de muerte, y él no estaba dispuesto a morir antes del cumplimiento del plazo. Por lo tanto, se dedicó a vagar de ciudad en ciudad, evitando quedarse más tiempo del necesario y colmando sus necesidades con la mayor discreción posible. Tarea difícil, tomando en cuenta que la piel de perro que llevaba encima no pasaba desapercibida.

Aun cuando era objeto de señalamientos, Inuyasha fue capaz de ganarse el favor de un puñado de gente, en parte por las monedas en su bolsillo.

* * *

Cierto día vagaba por el bosque, cuando se encontró con una anciana que recogía leña. Al verlo, la anciana echó a correr, presa del espanto. Sin embargo, al arrastrar los pies, tropezó y cayó de bruces a pocos metros de distancia. Cuando Inuyasha se acercó, le lanzó piedras en un intento de alejarlo.

-Señora, no se asuste.

-¡Fuera de aquí, demonio infernal!

-No soy un demonio, y no quiero hacerle daño.

La anciana se tranquilizó al distinguir rasgos humanos en su figura. Se dejó ayudar, pero descubrió que no podía caminar a causa de un tobillo torcido. Inuyasha no podía dejarla así, sin más.

-Puedo llevarla a su casa. ¿Dónde vive?

-En la aldea que se encuentra detrás de la colina. – señaló la anciana

Inuyasha no se inmutó por la reacción de los aldeanos al entrar al poblado con la anciana en brazos. Ignoró el llanto de los niños que corrían a refugiarse tras las faldas de sus madres, y a medida que se aproximaba a la casucha de la anciana, se hizo el desentendido mientras un grupo de personas tomaban sus armas y lo perseguían a corta distancia.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la anciana se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, no sin antes asegurarse que el niño que yacía en un rincón continuara durmiendo.

-Necesita que le revisen el tobillo.

-No tengo dinero para pagarle a un médico. De todas maneras, lo único que me preocupa es que, cuando mi nieto despierte, no tendré con qué saciar su hambre.

-¿Su nieto? –inquirió Inuyasha tras reparar en su presencia

-Sus padres murieron durante una epidemia, y yo soy la única familia que le queda. Es muy joven para ir al campo, por lo que debo proveerle todo. Pero, con este tobillo, ya no puedo hacer mucho.

En ese momento el niño despertó, y sin reparar en la presencia de Inuyasha, llamó a la mujer.

-Abuela, hambre.

-Calla, niño, y vuelve a dormir.

-¡Abuela, hambre! ¡Abuela, hambre! – lloró su nieto revolcándose en el suelo

La anciana lloró en silencio, impotente ante su situación. Conmovido, Inuyasha metió la mano en su bolsillo, y le ofreció calladamente un puñado de dinero. La anciana lo miró perpleja.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto?

-Es para usted y su nieto. Confío en que sea suficiente para que no falte de comer por unos días y pueda atender su tobillo.

-¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?- inquirió la anciana tras tomar las monedas

-Hay algo que puede hacer por mí…

Luego de escuchar su petición, la anciana lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, como si quisiera penetrar en su alma.

-Debe estar expiando unas culpas muy graves.

-Eso no importa ahora. Debe curarse y cuidar de su nieto.

Inuyasha hizo ademán de retirarse, mas se quedó petrificado en la entrada ante el tumulto de gente que lo esperaba con cuchillos y palos en mano.

-¿Qué has hecho con la anciana Kaede?

-¡Él no me ha hecho ningún mal! –replicó su voz desde el interior de la casa- Podrá lucir como un demonio, pero es un hombre. ¡Más les vale que lo dejen tranquilo!

Inuyasha salió de la aldea sin el menor percance, ignorando que momentos después, tras enterarse de lo que había hecho, los aldeanos elogiarían su generosidad en coro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel incidente, cuando su aspecto era tolerable. Ahora que sus barbas se habían confundido con los cabellos que le cubrían la cara y su olor era imposible de disimular, la gente comenzó a huir de él, tomándolo por un verdadero demonio perro. Y cada día que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil encontrar refugio y alimento.

En una ocasión, tras habérsele negado alojamiento, Inuyasha se retiró al bosque y encontró reposo en una cueva abandonada. Hizo una fogata, y mientras cocinaba un conejo, se encontró a sí mismo riendo.

-Aun con todo el dinero de un rey, he de vivir como un criminal. – dijo para sí, frustrado – Y todavía me quedan cinco años de esta miseria…

No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría durante los próximos años. Había sido un idiota al creer que sería fácil vivir bajo esas condiciones, pero en ese momento pensaba rendirse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando recordó las palabras del Inugami:

"_Si rompes mis condiciones o mueres en ese intervalo de tiempo, tomaré posesión de tu cuerpo"._

¡No podía rendirse! No iba darle el gusto al dios perro de poseer su cuerpo. Tenía que buscar la manera de continuar vivo, y así reírse en sus narices. Él no era un tipo cualquiera, era un guerrero, e iba a demostrárselo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Vaya que hacía calor ese día! Aun a sabiendas de que sus esfuerzos por refrescarse eran vanos, el Inugami insistía en abanicarse. Como era de esperarse, la sofocación suscitaba un estado de pesadez insufrible; un letargo que sería bienvenido si no fuera por el sudor característico de esos casos. De no ser por sus movimientos parsimoniosos y la baba que escurría de su lengua, bien podría darse por muerto.

Distraído, el Inugami dio vuelta a su abanico de papel, el cual brilló súbitamente. El dios-perro se sacudió la modorra de encima y prestó atención a las imágenes reflejadas. Al poco tiempo, sus fauces se delinearon en una sonrisa perruna.

-La está pasando mal el infeliz. – habló para sí, lamiéndose el hocico- Estuvo a punto de meterse de cabeza al río. De seguro el dinero lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Eso, o su perdición. –reflexionó rascándose la barbilla

No importaba. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que las vidas de los seres humanos giraban en torno al dinero. Eran capaces de traicionar y matar por él, y el joven samurái no dudó en humillarse con tal de hacerse una fortuna a largo plazo, lo cual no lo diferenciaba de los demás. Dicha acción le habría repugnado, pero en realidad el Inugami no se sentía movido por banalidades como la moral. De todas maneras, confiaba en que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para ganar. Si bien le daba crédito por sobrellevar la piel de perro por tantos años, era notable que el guerrero se encontraba al límite de su resistencia. Bastaba un resbalón (una minúscula, pero irresistible tentación) para que el dios-perro tuviese un cuerpo nuevo que habitar.

* * *

No eran los mejores días para Inuyasha. Aunque llevaba cuatro años viviendo así, nunca se acostumbraba del todo a su condición. En ocasiones parecía que su nariz era inmune a su propio olor, y en otras, sentía tanto asco de sí mismo que necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse firme en su resolución. Después de todo, su deseo de llevarle la contraria al Inugami aún era más fuerte que el de darse un chapuzón.

Llevaba un tiempo tratando de encontrar asilo, sin éxito. Le habían negado alojamiento en un _minshuku_ con anterioridad y ahora se encontraba ante las puertas de un _ryokan_, básicamente rogándole al encargado que le permitiera quedarse un par de días. El hombre se negaba rotundamente, y antes que se le ocurriera cerrarle las puertas en las narices, Inuyasha metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Es su última palabra? Tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión. – dijo mostrándole unas relucientes monedas de oro

El encargado le miró perplejo antes de tomarlas con aire resignado.

-Vaya a la habitación del fondo, no sea que asuste a mis clientes. – masculló

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de buena gana. Una vez dentro, cenó como no había cenado en días y se recostó en el tatami. Por un momento sintió paz, pero la sensación fue substituida rápidamente por el abatimiento. Estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Trataba de conseguir el sueño cuando le distrajo un murmullo proveniente del otro lado de la habitación. No habría prestado atención, de no ser porque entendió el significado de las palabras que traspasaban las paredes:

_Un rayo de eternidad ilumina el camino_

_que ya nadie recorre,_

_salvo el crepúsculo. _

Contrariado, Inuyasha se adentró en la habitación continua para encontrarse con un hombre con la bata abierta y cuchillo en mano, listo para realizar _seppuku_. Sin embargo, tan pronto lo vio, el susto del hombre fue tal que arrojó el cuchillo al aire, seguramente tomándolo por una criatura sobrenatural.

-Vaya que me asustó. –dijo el hombre una vez sobrepuesto a la apariencia del guerrero

-Lo entiendo, mas no visto así por gusto. Hay una razón por la cual llevo esta piel encima.

-¿Y cuál podría ser?

-No hablemos de mí, sino de usted. ¿Por qué iba a cometer _seppuku_?

-Para salvar el honor de mi familia, ¿por qué más? Aquí donde me ve, yo era un samurái respetado en mi pueblo. Hace un par de años tomé malas decisiones cegado por la avaricia. Ahora mi señor ha muerto y no tengo con qué pagar mis deudas. Ni tan siquiera tengo dinero para pagar este maldito cuarto.

-Con que tiene problemas financieros…

-¡No, es mucho peor! He perdido mis tierras y mis hijas se verán obligadas a estar en la calle, sin nadie que las cuide… ¡si es que no siguen a su padre!- exclamó poseído por el llanto

-¿Tiene usted hijas?

-Así es, tengo dos hijas sin madre; más bellas que las flores de cerezo en primavera.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

En ese instante, el encargado del_ ryokan_ hizo aparición con escoba en mano.

-¡Ahora mismo me encargo de sacar al _Piel de Perro _de su habitación, señor!

-¡Pero si no soy ninguna molestia! De hecho, ¿sería tan amable de traer la cuenta del señor? – inquirió Inuyasha con tranquilidad

Minutos más tarde, no sólo pagó la cuenta del _ryokan_, sino que le entregó al ex samurái dinero suficiente como para no tener más dolores de cabeza. El hombre, quien no dejaba de inclinarse agradecidamente, (sintiendo una mezcla de gratitud y vergüenza en el estómago) hizo lo que le pareció correcto para salvar la poca honra que le quedaba:

-Sería un honor para mí que me acompañe a mi casa y escoja a una de mis hijas por mujer. Ya tendrá sus razones para lucir este aspecto, pero una esposa le hará bien.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- contestó Inuyasha, súbitamente incómodo

-¡Insisto! No se negarán en cuanto sepan lo que ha hecho por mí… y por ellas también, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

A la postre, Inuyasha terminó yendo a la casa, mas no con entusiasmo. Pensaba que el hombre estaba loco si creía que sus hijas estarían dispuestas a desposarse con él. Por el camino repasaba mentalmente el escándalo que se daría a lugar apenas pusiera un pie en la casa, sin mencionar los intentos de asesinato. Ya que iba a entrar en la casa de un colega samurái, dudaba que saliera de allí de una pieza.

Al llegar, no se dejó impresionar por la majestuosidad de la casa. Por indicaciones previas, esperaba pacientemente en un salón desocupado el momento de presentarse, mientras el padre preparaba a sus hijas para la noticia en la sala continua.

Inuyasha admiraba distraídamente el diseño de la pared corrediza cuando las voces juveniles captaron su atención. Incapaz de contener la curiosidad por mucho tiempo, corrió el panel lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo, acto que le robó el aliento.

El hombre no mentía. ¡Aquellas eran las jóvenes más bellas que había visto en su vida! ¡Qué gracia, qué porte! Mientras las contemplaba en silencio, se encontró considerando la oferta de matrimonio. Por una vez pensó que sería bueno tener una casa propia y una mujer hermosa que lo esperara, una mujer con quien bajar la guardia de vez en cuando y hacer el amor…

Pero no era el momento de perderse en tales ensoñaciones: alguien lo llamaba.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

**_Vocabulario:_**

_**Ryokan: posada**_

_**Minshuku: casa de huéspedes**_

_**Seppuku: suicidio ritual (conocido como hara-kiri)**_

_**¡Gracias por los reviews y los follows! **_


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Padre! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

-Sentimos mucho tu ausencia, padre.

-Yo también las eché de menos, queridas mías. – replicó el hombre devolviendo sus gestos de afecto- Vengan, he de decirles algo importante.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada interrogante antes de sentarse obedientemente junto a su padre. La expresión de éste se tornó súbitamente seria al momento de hablar.

-Como bien saben, en los últimos tiempos hemos estado pasando por una crisis financiera.

-No hay secretos entre nosotros, padre.

-Oh, sí que los hay. Resulta que les oculté el hecho de que estuvimos a punto de perder nuestra casa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, padre?

-Quería ahorrarles la angustia.

-¿Ahorrarnos la angustia? ¿Qué hay de la vergüenza el día que nos echaran a la calle?

-Espera. ¿Dijiste _estuvimos_? - interrumpió la menor

-Así es. Verán, durante mi estadía en la ciudad me topé con un hombre harto caritativo que tuvo la bondad de saldar mis deudas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un desconocido?

-Significa entonces que es un señor rico. –meditó la mayor para sí

-Cierto. Como gesto recíproco de amabilidad, prometí que podría esposarse con alguna de ustedes. Está al otro lado de la habitación, esperando.

Las hermanas sofocaron un grito de sorpresa. Intuitivamente, se arreglaron las mangas del _furisode _y se aseguraron que los moños estuvieran en su lugar, antes de sentarse propiamente de rodillas.

-Estamos listas, padre.

-Les advierto que tiene un aspecto particular. No es como los demás hombres.

Y con esto, el hombre dejó pasar a Inuyasha.

* * *

_-Es el momento de la verdad._ - pensó Inuyasha tragando saliva. Sin darse cuenta, estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Mi buen señor, he aquí a mis hijas.

Las hermanas, inclinadas como estaban debido a la reverencia, no tuvieron oportunidad de verlo entrar. Sin embargo, una vez erguidas, no pudieron evitar dar un salto de sorpresa, al tiempo que ahogaban un grito. Inuyasha hubiera preferido los gritos despavoridos y el horror con el que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, en lugar de la fiereza con la que era examinado por la que tenía pinta de ser la mayor. Ésta lo miró de arriba abajo con firmeza, antes de dirigirse a su progenitor.

-¿Cómo he de aceptar un esposo que no tiene figura humana? ¡Parece un mismo demonio!

-¡Kikyo!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer semejante monstruo a casa, padre? Preferiría a un _han'yō _en su lugar. Al menos la vergüenza sería más llevadera. _-_dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa

Inuyasha mantuvo la mirada baja, sin prestar atención a los ruegos del hombre a su hija menor. Aún mantenía la mano sobre el pecho, como queriendo aminorar la marcha desenfrenada de su corazón. Estaba seguro que se desmayaría, mas sin embargo, se dirigió hacia él y le ofreció una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, encantada de conocerle. Por favor, le ruego que sea bueno conmigo.

Inuyasha hizo lo propio, un tanto aturdido.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de acompañarme al té, señor Inuyasha?

No pudo decir que no. Merendaron en silencio en un salón más cómodo con vista al patio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha habría disfrutado de los peces koi que asomaban la cabeza fuera del estanque, si no fuera por el reflejo que le devolvía la superficie. Era un recordatorio que no quería enfrentar.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Quiero disculparme por el mal comportamiento de mi hermana. Es una buena chica, sólo que está asustada.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado.

Inuyasha estaba seguro que Kagome pretendía ofrecerle un recibimiento más ameno en compensación por el comportamiento de Kikyo. Entablaría alguna charla y luego se excusaría por no poder aceptarlo como marido. Y él no podía culparla.

Luego, Kagome hizo un comentario que lo dejó perplejo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes no son gemelas?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-contestó riendo.-Nos llevamos tres años. Aunque muchos creen que lo somos, visto que nos parecemos tanto.

-En efecto.

-¿Puedo preguntar… porqué es así?

-Hay una razón por la que llevo esta piel encima.

-¿Esto es…?

-No viene al caso ahora. –respondió tajante- He de vagar por el mundo con ella por lo menos otros tres años.

-¿Otros tres años? ¿Cuánto tiempo la lleva puesta?

-Cuatro años.

-¡Dios mío! Es demasiada carga para un hombre.

-Ni que lo digas.

Se suponía que era el turno de las excusas. Sin embargo, continuaron charlando aún tiempo después de acabarse el té. Inuyasha reunió valor para mirarla a la cara y admiró su belleza. Era una suerte que no se diera cuenta por los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro. Pero, aún más que su belleza, le asombraba su genuina sinceridad y el hecho que riera cómodamente ante su presencia.

-¿Cómo es que no estás asustada?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? He visto que usted es un hombre bueno y generoso debajo de esa piel de perro.

-Sí, pero…

-Por eso acepto con gusto convertirme en su esposa.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito. Le tomó unos momentos procesar sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo, su felicidad bien podía alcanzar las nubes. Sin embargo, la dicha se esfumó al recordar su condición. Porque ahí estaba ella, joven, apenas una niña, bella y rebosante de vida. Luego estaba él, un completo granuja que no se la merecía. Se levantó de súbito, dándole la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – cuestionó la muchacha

-No es nada.

Le dio la cara, mostrándole un anillo viejo que sostenía entre los dedos. Sin aparente dificultad lo partió en dos, y le entregó una mitad antes de guardar su parte.

-Quiero que lo guardes. Tengo que irme.

-Pero… ¡podría quedarse! Podemos prepararle una habitación, y…

-Por más que quiera, no puedo. Tengo una obligación que cumplir primero. Si no regreso dentro de tres años, significa que he muerto y serás libre de casarte con quien quieras. No obstante, si los dioses me prolongan la vida, ten por seguro que regresaré por ti.

Kagome asintió en silencio. Con cierta timidez, estiró el brazo y acarició las orejas de perro sobre la cabeza de su prometido. Luego, deslizó los dedos ligeramente por su rostro, percibiendo el tacto áspero de las barbas. Si bien se sentía algo incómodo, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a tocarlo, máxime una mujer.

-Estará presente en mis oraciones. – le dijo

Inuyasha partió, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo: ahora tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Que no se mereciera a Kagome en sus condiciones actuales no significaba que renunciaría a ella.

De ahora en adelante lucharía para hacerse digno de su prometida.

* * *

_**A/N:¡He aquí el tan esperado capítulo! Espero resulte de su agrado. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome estaba distraída. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse en sus lecciones de Ikebana. Claro, era capaz de esparcir un poco de musgo aquí y colocar unas flores allá, pero sus pensamientos estaban con Inuyasha. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Y, lo más importante, ¿seguía vivo?

-Querida, trata de mantener esas flores erguidas.

La voz de Kagura la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta del reguero que tenía en su florero. Yura observaba su arreglo floral con ojo crítico, su mueca siendo una clara señal de desaprobación.

-No, no, no. Estas flores no están de moda. ¿Y cómo se te ocurre ponerles musgo?

-Llevas un tiempo comportándote de manera extraña. ¿Es que sigues esperando que tu perrito vuelva a casa? – cuestionó Kagura con sorna

Ya esperaba un comentario como ése. Después de todo, desde ese día no había dejado de ser objeto de burlas de parte de todas.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de la partida de Inuyasha, Yura y Kagura les dieron una visita. Eran las mejores amigas de su hermana Kikyo, por lo que Kagome no les prestaba demasiada atención. Sin embargo, aquel día fue diferente.

-¿Es cierto que un extraño saldó las deudas de su padre? – cuestionó Yura sin preámbulos

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Las noticias vuelan, linda. Hasta se rumorea que se comprometió con una de ustedes.

-Es verdad. –dijo Kikyo

-Felicitaciones, querida.

-Oh, yo no me voy a casar, sino Kagome.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Cómo así?

-Sólo ella sería capaz de comprometerse con una bestia.

Acto seguido, Kikyo extrajo un papel de su obi, lo desdobló y les mostró a sus amigas un dibujo burdo de un hombre con piel de perro. El color de la rabia se asomó en las mejillas de Kagome.

-Pero… ¡si es un demonio! – exclamó Yura horrorizada

-Vaya, vaya… siempre supe que querías un perro, Kagome, ¿pero no crees que estás llevando tu deseo demasiado lejos?

-No creo que le importe cometer bestialismo. Después de todo, es un pequeño precio a pagar por el _honor _de la familia. – soltó Kikyo

Las risas burlonas ante un acto tan degradante perforaron en lo más profundo de Kagome.

-¡Él no es un monstruo, es un hombre! Y uno bueno.

-Oh, ¡ya lo creo! – respondió Yura divertida –Querrá jugar en el patio todo el día y se dejará sacar las pulgas sin chistar.

-También será cariñoso, lamiéndote la cara en público. Sin mencionar que te mantendrá abrigada todas las noches cuando se te eche encima.- dijo Kagura

-Pero debes desparasitarlo antes de la boda, no sea que te muerda y te contagie la rabia. – añadió Yura

-Pobrecita Kagome.

* * *

-Déjala. ¿No ves que está divagando otra vez?- susurró Yura a su compañera cuando la muchacha no respondió

-Aquel asco de ser humano sólo puede causar lástima. ¿Cómo es que se pierde en sus pensamientos así por alguien como él?

-¿Quién sabe? Es rara, de verdad. ¿Me crees que ha rechazado a Koga par de veces?

-¿Koga? ¿El señor más guapo y rico de todo el pueblo?

-El mismo. No sé en qué está pensando. Mira y que dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa…

-No soy sorda, ¿saben? – dijo Kagome para asombro de ambas- Será mejor que se vayan ahora.

-Como quieras. Pero ya que estás tan atenta, escucha muy bien, Kagome: se aproxima un invierno muy crudo, y es poco probable que tu prometido sobreviva… si es que no ha muerto todavía.

_¿¡… si es que no ha muerto todavía!? _

-Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no? Vámonos, Yura.

Una vez sola, Kagome se abandonó al llanto. Inuyasha no estaba muerto, podía sentirlo en su corazón. No obstante, la mera idea que muriera la llenaba de gran pesar.

Porque nadie podía entender que había visto al hombre debajo de la piel de perro y se había enamorado de él.


	6. Chapter 6

_Poco tiempo después, al llegar el invierno… _

Inuyasha estaba solo, a merced de una tormenta de nieve en medio de la nada. Apenas podía sentir sus pies, enterrados como estaban en la nieve que le cubría las pantorrillas. Abatido, se dejó caer, seguro que la muerte vendría por él en cualquier momento.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

Podía imaginarse al Inugami riéndose en su cara, burlándose de su arrogancia antes de tomar posesión de su cuerpo. ¿Le dolería?

-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!

¿Era ésa la voz de la muerte que lo llamaba en la lejanía? Era muy dulce.

-Inuyasha, ¡levántate!

Levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo, y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con su prometida, cual dama de las nieves, inmutable ante la tempestad.

-¿Ka-go-me…?

No le cupo la menor duda que moriría en ese momento. ¡Qué bello sería morir llevándose la imagen de su amada! Pero, ¿era justo? ¿Acaso merecía morir así, después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Qué sucedería con Kagome?

Era un tonto. A estas alturas, seguramente lo había olvidado. Ya debía estar casada, embarazada, o con un hijo en brazos. Un hijo que nunca sería suyo.

En lugar de sentirse aliviado, Inuyasha se escandalizó ante el mero pensamiento de que perteneciera a otro hombre. La simpatía que floreció en su pecho casi tres años atrás fue transformándose hasta convertirse en un amor enaltecido, bellamente idealizado gracias a la ausencia. Después de todo, es en la distancia que se ama fervorosamente al amante ausente.

La misma certeza de la muerte que lo sacudió momentos atrás le brindó las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando. Simplemente, no podía rendirse. Ya fuera que Kagome lo esperara o no, sólo había una manera de saberlo.

Kagome le miraba fijamente con una expresión afectuosa. Sin mediar palabra alguna, le extendió la mano, e Inuyasha la tomó. Momentos después, se encontró de pie. La tormenta había amainado, y no había rastros de su prometida por ningún lado.

No importaba. Inuyasha se sacudió la nieve de su abrigo y continuó su marcha, poseído por una ola de amor que fluía por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez los dioses aún estaban de su lado.

* * *

En la residencia Higurashi, un joven se esforzaba por mantener la paciencia. Durante los últimos meses se había desvivido en atenciones y galanterías para ganarse el afecto de la menor de las hijas, sin resultado alguno. Aún cuando se consideraba una persona tolerante, la paciencia de Koga tenía un límite.

-Confío en que habrás meditado sobre mi oferta.

-Por supuesto, joven Koga. – respondió ella llenándole su vaso

-¿Tendrás, acaso, una respuesta que me brinde alegría?

-Mi respuesta, como debes de saber, es inmutable.

-Pero…

-Podrás venir todos los días a gastar saliva alabando mi belleza, si quieres, pero no puedo aceptarte.

-¿Vas a venir con el cuento de que ya estás comprometida?

-Es la verdad.

-Kagome, ¡no tienes garantía de que ese animal sea un hombre! Ni tan siquiera sabes de dónde viene.

-¡No lo llames así! ¡No lo conoces!

-¿Acaso tú sí? Dime, ¿cómo puedes conocerlo si apenas lo viste una sola vez? Y apuesto a que sólo emitía gruñidos…

-Él es perfectamente capaz de emitir palabras.- respondió Kagome entre dientes

Ante el cambio de humor de la muchacha, Koga hizo uso del último recurso. Tras un hondo suspiro, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

-Kagome… entiendo que estés asustada y te sientas forzada a cumplir tu deber, pero no debes preocuparte.

-¿Eh?

-Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, no debes inquietarte. Yo puedo pagar, e incluso doblar la suma que la bestia le pagó a tu padre de ser necesario, y podemos casarnos tranquilos. Si algún día llegase a aparecer por ahí a causar molestias, mis hombres se encargarán de él.

-¡No! Por Dios, ¡no! -exclamó alejándose

-¿Es que lo quieres más fácil? ¡Te estoy ofreciendo todo en bandeja de plata, Kagome! ¡Todo! Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite, ¡pero sigo siendo tolerante porque te amo!

-No. –replicó ella con calma- Tú crees amarme.

-¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

Dolida ante la súplica en su voz, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Estaríamos atrapados en un matrimonio infeliz.

-¿Y crees que estarías mejor con ese demonio?

No necesitó respuesta. Humillado ante el tajante rechazo, Koga partió con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Kagome se enjugaba las lágrimas en silencio cuando su hermana apareció a sus espaldas, con un rictus en la cara que reflejaba su desaprobación.

-Eres una estúpida.- le espetó


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había llegado el último día de aquellos insufribles siete años. ¡Por fin, por fin! Impaciente, se dirigió a toda prisa al bosque, en búsqueda del dios-perro.

-¡Inugami! ¡Eh, Inugami! Ya pasaron siete años, ¡y sigo vivo!

Sin embargo, no había rastros de la criatura sobrenatural. Molesto, Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

-¡Vamos, muéstrate! Cumplí mi promesa, y ahora te toca cumplir tu parte.

-¡Pah!

Inuyasha levantó la vista y se topó con el Inugami, recostado sobre una rama. Al bajar al suelo, era obvio que estaba de muy mal humor.

-Está bien, tú ganas. –dijo a regañadientes- Puedes quitarte la piel de perro ahora.

Ansioso, Inuyasha se quitó la piel y la arrojó al suelo, dándose cuenta del gran peso que libraba de sus hombros. Fue una sensación agradable.

-Quedamos en que si sobrevivía, sería un hombre muy rico, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces, debes darme el dinero. Lo gané justamente.

-Toma todo lo que quieras. –le respondió el Inugami- Está en tu bolsillo.

Acto seguido, Inuyasha se dedicó a vaciar los bolsillos sobre la piel de perro. Estaba decidido a obtener una suma comparable a todos sus años de dolor, martirios y sufrimientos. Puñado tras puñado, la pila iba creciendo, creciendo y creciendo, hasta convertirse en una montaña de oro. Cuando Inuyasha pareció satisfecho, el Inugami hizo ademán de irse.

-Espera, -replicó- necesito que me limpies antes que te vayas.

Y así, el dios-perro se vio obligado a realizar la humillante tarea de lavar a un ser humano. Primero lo condujo a un río, donde lo desnudó y lavó a conciencia varias veces para eliminar todo rastro de suciedad. Luego, le cortó las uñas, las barbas y los cabellos. Tras perfumarlo, le entregó un traje limpio.

-De ahora en adelante, tus bolsillos están bendecidos. –dijo antes de partir en un torbellino de viento

Aliviado tras su partida, Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro. Por unos momentos se quedó quieto, disfrutando la sensación de pulcritud que había olvidado tanto tiempo atrás. Sentía que había vuelto a nacer, libre y purificado. Tras echar un vistazo al río, no reconoció el reflejo del hombre que lo observaba con curiosidad. Verdaderamente, había vuelto a nacer.

Se permitió llorar de júbilo. Ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

* * *

-¿Han escuchado? –inquirió Yura peinándose con parsimonia-Aparentemente ha llegado un hombre muy distinguido al pueblo.

-¿Con distinguido te refieres a rico, o guapo? –inquirió Kagura con sorna

-¡Por supuesto que es rico! También dicen que es muy apuesto.

-¿Dicen? Entonces no lo has visto con tus propios ojos. ¿Qué tal si tiene la nariz como un _Tengu_?

-Mientras sea rico…

-La apariencia no es importante.

Yura y Kagura interrumpieron su plática y se fijaron en la muchacha con aire melancólico.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Kagome. –dijo Kagura abriendo su abanico- Sin embargo, viniendo de ti, me preocupo. Considerando tus gustos…

De repente, la puerta se abrió con violencia, revelando a Kikyo tras ella. Lucía un tanto impaciente, y luego de inspeccionar la sala, señaló a su hermana.

-Será mejor que vengas. Padre nos mandó a llamar.

-¿Por qué?

-Un forastero recién llegado nos quiere conocer.

-¿Será posible? –exclamó Yura, entusiasmada- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué suerte!

-Si es así, ve tú, Kikyo. No quiero verlo.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Y desperdiciar una oportunidad única?

-No sería de extrañar, tomando en cuenta que rechazó a Koga. –replicó Kagura a su compañera

-No hay remedio, Kagome. –dijo Kikyo tomándola por un brazo- Padre mandó llamar a las dos, y tenemos que ir. Anda, ¡apúrate! No es cortés hacer esperar a un invitado.

Yura y Kagura quedaron a solas en la habitación. Tras procesar lo que había ocurrido, intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-No vamos a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, fueron a echar un vistazo al causante de tanto revuelo.

* * *

A Inuyasha le causó gracia que nadie lo reconociera, sobre todo cuando era atendido con suma solemnidad. Todos hacían tal alarde de sus modales, esmerándose por cumplir con la etiqueta al pie de la letra, que no sabía si reír o vomitar ante la absurdidad de todo aquello.

No esperaba que el viejo lo reconociera, (quien, dicho sea de paso, parecía darse la buena vida con el dinero que le había dado) mas sí las hermanas. La actitud de Kikyo en torno a él dio un cambio del cielo a la tierra: en esta ocasión era atenta, educada, y se esforzaba por resultarle agradable. Lo mismo ocurrió con Kagome, pero en sentido contrario: estaba callada y había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, que mantenía baja en todo momento.

De hecho, no podía dejar de mirarla, aun cuando no le dirigía la palabra a propósito. ¿Adónde se había ido su niña, su niña amada? No podía creer que en tan sólo tres años se convirtiera en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Pero, más que su belleza en flor, le conmovía sobremanera que estuviera vestida de blanco, en señal de luto. ¿Sería por él? ¿Acaso lo creía muerto? Si se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada, ¿lo reconocería?

_-Mírame, mi amor, mírame. _–rogó para sus adentros

-Bien, señor Taisho. –dijo el viejo dejando su cuenco a un lado- Ha venido para conocer a mis hijas. Seguramente no habrá visto otras iguales de hermosas y educadas.

No le extrañó que el viejo no tuviese dónde caerse muerto cuando lo conoció. Tras vividor, también era engreído y petulante.

-Dígame, ¿le interesa alguna por esposa?

-De hecho, sí. Ambas hermanas son hermosas y harto virtuosas, pero si debo escoger entre las dos, elegiría a Kagome.

Kikyo le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermana, quien permanecía cabizbaja. En la habitación contigua, Yura y Kagura esperaban con ansias el desenlace, observando por la puerta entreabierta.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡escogió a Kagome!

-¿Qué tiene esa mosquita muerta que atrae a los hombres?

-No lo sé, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que el tal Taisho es un galanazo. ¿Ya viste su melena?

-Bueno, al menos no tiene la nariz de un _Tengu_. –concordó Kagura- Pero apuesto a que Kagome lo rechazará de todos modos. ¡Y no hagas tanto ruido, que nos pueden descubrir!

-Deseo tomar por esposa a su hija Kagome, señor Higurashi.

* * *

_**A/N: En el antiguo Japón, el color blanco representaba el luto, contrario a Occidente. Con el tiempo, sustituyeron el blanco con el negro, gracias a la influencia occidental. Dicho esto, me alegra estar de vuelta con la historia. **_


	8. Chapter 8

-Deseo tomar por esposa a su hija Kagome, señor Higurashi.

Un grito ahogado hizo eco en la habitación. Kagome le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su padre para que intercediera por ella, y éste asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al samurái.

-Me temo que es imposible, señor. Ella ya está comprometida.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no es ningún problema. Con mi dinero…

-No. –reclamó Kagome, alzando la vista por primera vez –Le hice una promesa a este hombre, y voy a cumplirla.

-Vamos, Kagome- dijo su padre con suavidad- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que ya debe estar muerto?

-¿Muerto? –inquirió Inuyasha, haciéndose el tonto

-¡No! Él está vivo, ¡estoy segura!

Kagome apoyaba el puño contra su pecho, y pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Inuyasha dio un paso al frente.

-Usted se comprometió con _Piel de perro_, ¿no es así?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo conoce?

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que estaba justo enfrente de ella?

-Le prometió que lo esperaría por tres años, ¿verdad? Pasado ese tiempo, podría darlo por muerto y tendría la libertad de casarse con quien quisiera.

-Es verdad, ¡usted lo conoce! ¿Trae noticias suyas? Por favor, dígame que se encuentra bien.

Inuyasha quiso probar su suerte otro poco más. Adoptando un aire serio, sacó la mitad de su anillo y se lo entregó con suma solemnidad, sin pronunciar palabra. Kagome extrajo un colgante de su cuello, de donde pendía la otra mitad, y comparó ambos pedazos. Al unirse perfectamente, ella lo miró incrédula y él bajó la mirada, con una expresión de congoja. Kagome palideció.

-No es cierto. –dijo temblando de pies a cabeza- ¡No es cierto!

Su temblor fue tan compulsivo que tuvo que sentarse. Mientras Kikyo y su padre se apresuraban a conseguirle algo de beber, Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, un tanto arrepentido. El apuro fue tal que nadie reparó en un resoplido proveniente de la otra sala.

-Ya sabía yo que aquel demonio perro debía estar muerto a estas alturas.

-Quizás Kagome cambie de opinión ahora.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Mírala! Está a punto de desmayarse. Dudo que un desmayo le resulte atractivo a cualquier hombre.

-Si cambia de idea, estoy disponible al cien por ciento. –dijo Yura realizando un discreto baile

-¡Ja! Como si se fijara en mujeres de tu clase.

-¡Mira quién habla! –replicó ella, y algunas venas sobresalieron de su frente

* * *

-Vamos, repóngase. –dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que le aplicaba masajes circulares a Kagome por la espalda- Ya pasó.

-Por favor, no me toque.

Obedeció de inmediato. Intentó verla a la cara, pero ella mantenía la mirada baja y apretaba su kimono con los puños. No podía soportar aquello.

-¿Por qué se afecta tanto? No conocía a ese hombre.

-Se equivoca. -dijo con voz temblorosa- Usted no comprende.

-¿Comprender qué?

En ese momento las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y salpicaron su kimono. Inuyasha decidió poner fin a su teatro.

-Por favor, no llores. –susurró tras secarle las lágrimas- No quiero que sufras más por mí.

-¿Por usted…?

-Todo este tiempo no me has reconocido, ¿eh? No te culpo. –dijo ofreciéndole una media sonrisa- He cambiado bastante.

Kagome lo miró, esta vez con suma atención. Si bien no reconocía la cara, fue capaz de identificar su voz y su mirada por vez primera. Tras el descubrimiento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿I-nu-ya-sha…?

-Te dije que regresaría.

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó recibiéndolo con un efusivo abrazo - ¡Estás vivo!

-_Se necesita más que un Inugami y siete años de miseria para hacerme caer._ –pensó para sí- Estás preciosa, Kagome.

-No puedo creer que seas tú… tú… ¡miserable!

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?- reclamó ella montando en cólera- ¡Casi me matas de angustia haciéndome creer que estabas muerto! No sabes lo que es soportar esta incertidumbre.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que estuve en un viaje de placer todo este tiempo? ¡Todos los días me carcomía la idea que estuvieras con otro hombre!

-¿Cómo iba a estar con otro si me comprometí contigo?

-¡Feh! Pudiste hacerlo. ¿O te habrías casado con _Piel de perro _de buena gana?

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Inuyasha, eres un tonto! –viéndolo incorporarse, lo empujó- No, ¡abajo!

-Ka-go-me… -musitó entre dientes

-¿Qué significa este escándalo? –reclamó el señor Higurashi haciendo entrada al salón junto con Kikyo

-Padre, él es _Piel de perro_.

-¿¡Qué!? Imposible. Está muerto.

-Créalo o no, soy yo. –dijo Inuyasha incorporándose- He vuelto por mi prometida.

* * *

**_A/N: Les dejo un capítulo relámpago que espero les haga re__ír un poco. ¡Gracias por el feedback!_**


	9. Chapter 9

-Padre, él es _Piel de perro._

-Imposible, ¡él está muerto!

-Créalo o no, soy yo –dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie- He vuelto por mi prometida.

¿Volver por su prometida? Kikyo palideció. ¡Aquel hombre no podía ser _Piel de perro_! Sin embargo, ahí estaba, todo gallardo y sonriente mientras le apretaba la mano a su hermana, igual de contenta. Viéndolos así, comenzó a sentir la bilis revolcándose en su estómago. Tuvo el impulso de gritar y arrojarles el recipiente de agua sobre sus cabezas, pero su padre se apresuró a hacer una reverencia.

-¡Es una alegría verte vivo, muchacho!

-No le creo. –contestó él con calma –Y, si piensa que tendré más gestos de generosidad hacia usted, está muy equivocado. Tan pronto me case con Kagome, me la llevaré lejos de aquí.

-¡Inuyasha! –replicó ella

Kikyo dejó caer el vaso, haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Incapaz de soportarlo, echó a correr hacia la salida sin emitir palabras, buscando un refugio en donde pudiera descargar su disgusto a solas.

Ya estaba en su habitación, mordiendo y profiriendo puños en un cojín por la rabia, cuando la puerta se deslizó y Yura y Kagura hicieron aparición.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? –dijo Yura –Aquel hombre rico y apuesto no es otro que la bestia.

-Y regresó a su dueña, como un perro fiel. Lástima que tu hermana se quede con todo. ¿No te parece injusto?

-¡Oh, Kikyo! ¿Cuántos hombres han venido a pedir tu mano? A estas alturas, te quedarás sola tomando cuidado de tu padre.

-A menos que busques tu propio demonio perro, claro. ¿Quién sabe si debajo de toda la piel enmarañada encuentras a un emperador?

-¡Déjenme en paz! –exclamó la aludida arrojándoles el cojín

Se fueron, conteniéndose la risa, y Kikyo se sintió peor. Como si no tuviera suficiente con tamaña humillación en la sala, ¡también tenía que ser humillada por sus amigas! ¿Por qué el destino le escupía en la cara?

Temblaba de rabia, porque no podía soportarlo. No era justo que, siendo la mayor, fuera echada a un lado mientras su hermana construía su vida propia, con marido y fortuna. Aquel era un derecho que le correspondía a ella, no a Kagome. ¡Debía hacer algo! ¿Pero qué?

¿Y si hablaba con Koga? El infeliz ya estaba casado con otra, pero podía mandar a matar a Inuyasha, haciéndolo parecer un robo que había salido mal. Así Kagome se arrojaría a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vería denigrada en el puesto de amante. El único problema era que sabía que Koga era demasiado noble como para dejarse llevar por cualquier atisbo de despecho o resentimiento.

Podía escucharlos hablar sobre los planes de boda. ¡Malditos, malditos! ¿Es que no podían tener consideración con su sufrimiento? Si de algo estaba segura, era que sería incapaz de ver a su hermana vestida con un_ shiromuku _y el _uchikake_ de su madre_, _casándose en el templo con aquel… con aquel…

No. Sería completamente insoportable.

* * *

Al llegar el día, los nervios comenzaron a aflojar en Kagome justo después que terminaron de arreglarle el vestido. Se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, incapaz de reconocerse, toda maquillada y ataviada con el _uchikake_ de su madre, y sintió ganas de llorar. Le hacía mucha falta en ese momento.

Ya en el templo, intentaba mantenerse serena mientras el sacerdote los bendecía con el _haraiguchi_, al tiempo que recitaba una oración para pedir el favor del dios. Luego, las manos le temblaron con violencia cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar las tres tazas del _sake_ sagrado, y fue un milagro que no derramase nada. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que Inuyasha le sonreía discretamente, comprensivo.

Si bien estaba contenta, echó de menos a su hermana, quien no hizo acto de presencia durante la ceremonia.

* * *

Por la noche llamaron a la puerta de la nueva familia Taisho, y el marido fue a abrir. ¡Cuán grande fue la sorpresa de Inuyasha al encontrarse cara a cara con el Inugami!

-Lárgate de aquí. –dijo recuperando la compostura- No tengo más asuntos contigo.

-Vengo a darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?

-Perdí un cuerpo, pero gracias a ti, he obtenido otros tres.

No bien acabó de decir esto, cuando el espíritu perruno comenzó a dividirse y evaporarse. Luego, se dirigió directamente hacia su cuñada y otras dos desconocidas, quienes por alguna razón estaban a pocos metros de allí, y tomó posesión de sus cuerpos.

Yura y Kagura comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo, ahogándose con la espuma con sangre que salía de sus bocas. Kikyo, por otro lado, se colocó en cuatro patas y se arrastró y gruñó como un perro, antes de echar a correr hacia un pozo, caerse y finalmente ahogarse.

-Por Dios…

-¿Inuyasha…? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No salgas afuera, Kagome! –contestó, bloqueándole la vista hacia el patio- ¡No salgas!

* * *

_**A/N: Shiromuku es el kimono blanco que usan las novias japonesas tradicionales, mientras que el uchikake es la "capa" colorida que se ponen encima. El haraiguchi, por otro lado, es un tipo de varita con el que el sacerdote realiza la bendición en el ritual shinto. El intercambio de tazas sustituye los conocidos votos occidentales. **_

_**Con esto me complace decir que… ¡hemos llegado al final de la historia! El cuento original, "Piel de oso", termina de una manera similar. Gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia a lo largo de la historia. Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado. **_


	10. Epílogo

Fue en vano. Un grito le perforó los oídos, y necesitó de toda su fuerza para impedir que su mujer saliera. Temía que, de hacerlo, el Inugami también tomara posesión de ella. Por lo tanto, la persuadió para que permaneciera dentro del hogar y mandó que sacaran los cuerpos del patio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que Kagome sufriese un desmayo al ver cómo sacaban el cuerpo de su hermana del pozo. Tiempo después, tras reponerse, Inuyasha se vio obligado a contarle la verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el suegro llamase a su puerta, pidiendo compasión por el viejo enfermo y solitario en que se había convertido. Inuyasha aceptó acogerlo en su casa por Kagome, quien estaba deprimida desde la muerte de Kikyo. Creyó que la compañía de su padre le haría bien. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Fue inevitable que se enterase de la verdad. Mientras que Kagome se mostró comprensiva, su suegro no sólo lo señaló como el responsable de la muerte de Kikyo, sino que además se atrevió a reprocharle el haber planeado todo para beneficio propio. Desde entonces, la convivencia en el hogar se volvió un infierno.

Kagome no tardó en quedar embarazada, para alegría de Inuyasha. No obstante, la noticia no pareció complacer a su suegro, quien se mostraba cada vez más pesado e irritante. Como si fuera poco, se empeñaba en que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, aprovechándose de su estatus de anciano, al tiempo que despreciaba los gestos de su yerno.

-Padre, -le dijo Kagome en una ocasión, sosteniendo su vientre abultado –tal parece que has olvidado que, de no ser por Inuyasha, habrías cometido _seppuku _cuatro años atrás, dejándonos a mí y a Kikyo en la miseria. Deberías ser más agradecido… sobre todo ahora que tendrás la oportunidad de ver nacer a tu nieto.

Sin embargo, su padre volvía a sacar el tema de la muerte de Kikyo, negándose a entrar en razones cuando su hija insistía que nada de aquello había sido culpa de Inuyasha… al menos, no directamente.

Inuyasha intentaba ser paciente, como todo buen yerno. No obstante, tuvo suficiente cuando, una noche en que admiraba el vientre de su mujer, se dio cuenta que lloraba en silencio.

-Dice que pariré un monstruo con cola de perro. –sollozó

No necesitó nada más para echar al malagradecido de su casa. Tiempo después, se enteró que había perecido tras invocar mal el espíritu de un Inugami, probablemente en búsqueda de represalia. No lo lamentó en lo absoluto.

* * *

Era una tarde muy apacible, contrario al humor de Inuyasha. Se movía de aquí para allá, gruñendo por lo bajo, y dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación al cuarto de la izquierda. Hacía unos minutos que Kagome había entrado en labor de parto, y sus gritos de dolor le partían el alma. Podía escuchar el ir y venir de las parteras: «trae toallas», «puje», «respire hondo», decían. Sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador sacudió toda la casa, seguido por un llanto… el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Buen trabajo, señora Taisho!

Incapaz de contenerse, Inuyasha irrumpió en la habitación. En un principio se impresionó ante la cantidad de sangre desparramada por el suelo e impregnada en las ropas, pero se tranquilizó al ver el rostro de su mujer. Si bien su cansancio era notable, aquello no le impedía sonreír ante el bulto que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha… ven a conocer a tu hijo.

Se acercó y contempló pasmado al pequeño que se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kagome. Por un momento se sintió en el limbo, incrédulo ante el hecho que aquella creatura fuera parte de él, suya y de Kagome. ¿Tendría sus ojos? ¿Y el cabello? ¿Heredaría su brío y energía, o desarrollaría el carácter de su madre?

-Anda, tócalo. No se va a romper.

Inuyasha le acarició la cabeza, no sin cierto miedo. El bebé bostezó y estiró los bracitos, capturando uno de los dedos de su padre en el proceso, y se lo metió a la boca. Una ola de amor y felicidad golpeó a Inuyasha. En ese momento supo que, de ahora en adelante, todo estaría bien.

* * *

_**A/N: Generalmente no escribo finales así, pero el cuento merecía algo de justicia. **_


End file.
